What A Kiss Can Do
by ditzigurl
Summary: Jake did something bad, he kissed Miley. Now he is in Romania, confused, and Miley is in Malibu, confused. See what happens when Hannah Montana goes on a world wide tour and she ends up in grounded in Romania...
1. Plane Rides and Ipod Songs

Jake Ryan, teen T.V. superstar, sat on a plane on his way to shoot a new movie. Normally he would be super excited to be going to a new place, meet new people, and do the thing he was good at, but not today. Today he was confused. He didn't know where he stood on everything that had happened yesterday. He didn't know if Miley would care or even think about him while he was gone. 'Why did I have to go and kiss her? Everything was fine in her life, and now she is going to have to deal with the kiss too. If I hadn't of kissed her she wouldn't be mixed up because I'm gone the way I am going to be.'

Jake turned his iPod on louder to drown out the noise of the turbulence and all the other people walking around the plane. He was listening to all of his songs on shuffle. The first few songs he listed to were the kind of songs he is use to listening to, but the song had just changed to Hannah Montana's, I Got Nerve. He would never admit it to anyone, but he likes to sing along when no one is around. 'Gosh, she has a great and unique voice. Her songs are really something everyone can relate to. I know where I stand, I know who I am, I would never run away when life gets bad. Wow, ironic, I am kind of running away when life gets bad, but I made life bad and I didn't want to run away, I had to.' Then it hit him, 'HANNAH! I can ask Hannah for advice. She gives great advice.' Jake took out his laptop and opened word. He sat there looking at a blank screen trying to figure out how to start.

Hey Hannah,

How have you been? Probably great. I am writing you because I haven't been great and I need your oh-so-wonderful-advice like you gave me last time.

Jake stopped and looked at it. He re and reread it then closed his laptop without saving. He couldn't just dump this on her. 'She has a normal life, why bother her with mine?' Jake laid back listening to the newest song which, ironically, was another one of Hannah's. This song was his favorite one she sang, If We Were A Movie. Before he knew it he was fast asleep with dreams of Miley.

It was if he had just fallen asleep when his manager woke him up, "Jake, we are about to land, you need to put a seat belt on."

"Sure, whatever you say. Oh by the way, how long was I out for?"

"Nine hours."

'Nine hours, I can't believe I slept nine hours! At least we are almost there.' Once they landed in Romania Jake went straight to the hotel considering it was 3am there. Because of sleeping nine hours on the plane, he wasn't tired at all. Since tomorrow was a free day he didn't care about sleeping, he wanted to get on the internet. He hoped Hannah or Oliver would be online. Jake couldn't of been on more than fifteen seconds before Oliver had IM'ed him.

**ollietrollie: **YOU KISSED MILEY AND THEN LEFT FOR ROMANIA! smooth move man, real smooth

**zombiesstink: **How is she?

**ollietrollie: **confused, really confused

**zombiesstink: **well, that makes two of us…

**ollietrollie:** why did you do it?

**zombiesstink:** because she was standing right in front of me, yelling, looking so cute and well, I couldn't help it. I kissed her, and then I had to tell her I was leaving... not the easist thing I did that day.

They talked a little more before he realized that Miley had been on this whole time.

**zombiesstink: **Oliver, please tell me the truth

**ollietrollie: **ok, whatever

**zombiesstink: **did you tell Miley what I told you when I first signed on?

**ollietrollie: **nope… Miley may be on of my best friends, but I don't betray a friends trust.

**zombiesstink: **Oliver, you are a good friend, thank you for not telling her. When she finds out why I kissed her, I want it to be from me

**ollietrollie: **totally understandable

At that moment someone signed on, someone Jake was more than happy to talk to, Hannah Montana.

**zombiesstink: **hey Hannah, long time no talk

**HpopprincessM: **hey Jake, back at you!

**zombiesstink: **how have you been?

**HpopprincessM: **good, having normal teen problems, but you know how that goes

**zombiesstink: **oh yeah, I know how that goes…

**HpopprincessM: **huh? did something happen??

**zombiesstink: **yeah… lots of different things

**HpopprincessM: **want to talk about it?

**zombiesstink**: you sure you don't mind?

**HpopprincessM: **totally, what else are friends for?

**zombiesstink: **you know, you really are a great friend!

**HpopprincessM: **lol, thanks, now spill!

**A/N**: Hey everyone, thanks for reading. This is my first Hannah Montana FF and I hope y'all like it so far! Sorry it is really short, but their is alot more to come.


	2. Internet Convos

**A/N: ok guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I have some big medical problems and I haven't been at school or basically doing anything but sleeping. I hope you like this next part and I promise I won't take as long to update next time. Heck I have the next chapter written. I have had this chapter written since the first of Feb.**

Miley Stewart sat at her desk staring at her computer screen. Jake Ryan, the T.V. star/boy who kissed her then left to shoot a movie in Romania for four months was about to tell her, well, Hannah Montana about it. Miley wasn't sure if she was ready to find out why he even did it. Two days she has been confused about the kiss, and now she gets to hear about it straight from the producer. Well, it didn't matter if she was ready to find out or not because Jake was going to tell Hannah…

zombiesstink: you remember that girl I told you about?

HpopprincessM: um, was her name Millie? (A/N: with is really funny, that's my dogs name…)

Miley laughed to herself, 'like I don't remember my own name.' She knew exactly who he was talking about and she had never forgotten he own name, but she couldn't let Jake know that now could she?

zombiesstink: close, but her name is actually Miley

HpopprincessM: right Miley, well, what about her?

zombiesstink: well, complicated things…

HpopprincessM: yay complication!

zombiesstink: well you see, I really liked her, but this girl named Rachel asked me out and since me and Miley are friends now I said yes to Rachel.

Miley's mind wandered back to the day she found out Jake was now Rachel's boyfriend.

"_Miley, I have some news and as much as I don't want to tell you, I think it is wise I do before you find out some other way."_

"_Lilly! You're rambling, on with the news!"_

"_Jake is dating Rachel."  
"WHAT!"_

_Everyone in the hallway turned towards the two girls taking in the hallway when Miley had her 'outburst'._

"_NOTHING TO SEE HERE PEOPLE. EVERYONE HAS A ROUGH TIME SOMETIME," Lilly said to the staring people before turning back to her friend, "Miley, use your inside voice. People are staring and I **know** you don't want them to know what we are talking about."_

"_Sorry, you're right Lilly. I'm just shocked and upset. I was finally starting to work up my courage. I was thinking about sing him 'If We Were A Movie'."_

"_That would have been a great idea, but it is just going to have to wait."_

"_I guess you're right…_

HpopprincessM: I'm all ears… well eyes

zombiesstink: haha, very funny… well, Miley avoided me for most of the time I was dating Rachel. I figured it was because of Rachel always being around. She never left my side, main reason I broke up with her

HpopprincessM: ah, clingy, no good

zombiesstink: no, not at all… well, do you remember the award show. More specifically the girl I was with?

HpopprincessM: How could I forget the award show, I did make a fool of myself, but now that you mention it, I do think I remember you taking pictures with a girl

zombiesstink: yeah well that girl is my new costar in this movie I'm doing. Well, she too was hanging around for awhile and Miley started acting weird again. She even went on a date with an 11 year old she thought was a senior because he lied to her just to get me mad and jealous. Oops, I wasn't going to mention that because she was so miserable. I felt really bad for her.

HpopprincessM: it is sweet that you didn't want to mention that.

'Aw, he wanted to keep my secret. He is so sweet!'

zombiesstink: thanks, the next day she and I started arguing, well, more like her yelling at me while I stood there and stared it. I stood there watching her get madder and louder, and gosh! She just looked so cute, cuter then she normally does on a daily basis. I just couldn't hold back anymore and I kissed her.

'JAKE RYAN THINKS I AM CUTE ON A DAILY BASIS!!'

HpopprincessM: this is all very sweet, but Jake, I don't see the problem you have. From what you have said, I think this Miley girl likes you and we both know you really like her. So, what is the bad part in all of this?

'Too bad I do know the real problem. I HATE THE PROBLEM!'

zombiesstink: you want to know the bad part… I am talking to you from Romania. I just got here and I will be here for FOUR months. Want to know when I kissed her? about five hours before I had to go to the airport.

HpopprincessM: ok, now I see the bad part!

zombiesstink: Hannah, I am afraid she is going to forget about me, move on, something along those lines.

HpopprincessM: Jake Ryan! I am kind of shocked. One I have never seen you act like this and two, shouldn't you give Miley the benefit of the doubt. For what you are telling me she likes you just as much if not more then you like her. She avoided you when you with another girl because she was upset seeing you with someone else and she yells at you because she doesn't know how else to get your attention because to her she will never catch your attention, you are around other girls to much. I suspect that she will not move on while you are gone. Now I hope this has helped you, but I have to go because I have a concert tonight and I have to go do sound check. But Jake, call her, I have a feeling she would like it.

zombiesstink: Wow Hannah, I bet you are right. See this is why it is good to get a girls perspective on this. I don't know what I would have done without your help. Thank you for listening to my rant. I really needed to let this out and I really didn't have anyone else to turn to. Rock out at your concert tonight!

HpopprincessM: You are welcome, thank you, and of course I will TOTALLY rock out tonight! Bye Jake, have fun with your movie.

zombiesstink: Bye Hannah! of course I will have fun with this movie!

Miley signed off as Hannah, she had already singed off as Miley, and she sat there rereading what Jake had told Hannah. Yes, she knew Jake and Hannah were friends, but she never expected him to open up so much to her. 'He must really be tearing himself up with this situation. Wow, I didn't know ho liked me so much. Lilly needs to see this, PRONTO! I need to know what she thinks.' As if Lilly had been reading her mind Miley's phone started ringing showing Lilly's number on the caller id.

"Lilly! Just the person I needed to talk to."

"Hey Miley… Needed? What is up?"

"Just answer me one question?"

"Sure…"

"What are you doing this minute?"

"Seeing if you want to hang out before your sound check, why?"

"GREAT! Come over now, I have something you **have **to see."

"Ok Miles, I will be right over."

"Good, can't wait. See you soon."

"Bye Miley."

Miley did not have to wait long before Lilly was in her room reading over Jake and Hannah's conversation. When Lilly was done reading she turned to Miley with a confused expression on her face. "Wow… Wow."

"That is what I said!"

"Did you know he liked you this much?"

"I had No Freaking Clue! This… This shocked me."

"Understandable. It shocks me too. He must really have needed to let it out and you were the first friend he turned to."

"Lucky me," Miley replied sarcastically as she moved away from her desk towards her window. "I thought the same thing too, but Lilly, I really like him and this means I can't forget about him. I won't be able to let my mind wander to other things. He will be on my mind constantly and I can't have that. He is going to be gone for four months. FOUR MONTHS Lilly. That is a third of this year and I don't want him to consume my thoughts!"

"I know four months is a long time Miley, but you can do it. Being Hannah Montana is not an easy task and since summer is coming up, have your dad book lots of Hannah things. That should keep your mind off of Jake a little bit."

"LILLY! You are a genius."

"Thanks. I don't get that enough!"

"Hannah stuff should keep my mind off him, oh yeah, I have a concert tonight. We need to get ready."


End file.
